When FanGirls ATTACK
by Minn-Maigi
Summary: Me making fun of fan-girls and their brain-melting thoughts. Please do not take this personally. The Storm Hawks encounter fan-girls and find themselves in a heep of trouble. Oneshot!


**Okay… I just did this to make fun of fan girls. If there are any of you out there reading this, please do not take it personally… I just have issues. ^-^**** Please do not flame this story saying it was crappy. It was just a fluff story I wrote in like 30 minutes. I barely proof read it. Enjoy!**

When Fan-Girls _ATTACK_

Stork was flying the Condor when… POOF. A flock of twenty fan-girls spontaneously appeared on the bridge.

"AHHHH!" Stork yelled, in fear.

"AHHHH!" squealed the fan-girls in joy. They flocked to Stork, nearly suffocating him. "Stork!" they all shrieked. "You are so perfectly Goth and awesome! Take us to Terra Merb!"

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU??!?!?!" Stork yelled again, trying with all his might to pry himself away from the fan-girls' death grip.

Suddenly, the rest of the Storm Hawks appeared on the bridge. They had heard Stork's yells and come to see what the problem was.

Everything went silent as the team noticed the twenty intruders. A moment of confusion and shock when suddenly, the fan-girls spotted the sky knight.

"AERROW!!!!!" A stampeding herd of elephants was nothing to the clamor the fan-girls made. Aerrow was swamped before he could muster a plea for help. He was submerged in shrieks and giggles and the wild flying of hair.

With her quick thinking, Piper pulled out her crystals and formed a solid, transparent protective sphere around Aerrow. The fan-girls were forced back, but as soon as the regained their balance, they plastered themselves to the side of the bubble. "Aerrow!" They all said in squeaky girly voices that would make a normal person's ears bleed. "You are the sexiest person alive!" They all spoke at once, bombarding the sky knight with questions and demands. Aerrow tried to leave, but they had sealed the exits.

"What happened here, Stork?" Junko asked.

"Don't ask me!" the merb said defensively. "They appeared out of nowhere! I'm lucky to be alive! Which reminds me…" he hastily reached for his can of disinfectant spray.

"I wonder who they are," thought Piper aloud. "And why are they obsessed with Aerrow?"

As Piper spoke, the fan-girls were momentarily torn away from the Aerrow beauty-waves that penetrated the air. Upon noticing Piper, the fan-girls broke apart into two groups. The first group turned their attention back to Aerrow, determined to convince him to marry them. The second group had two more IQ points, and realized that Aerrow was a fictional character whom they could not actually marry. Group two made their way to Piper.

"Piper!" they all gleefully sang, smiling psychotically. "We realize that we cannot actually marry fictional characters, so our next best hope is to live through you! When are you going to hook up with Aerrow?"

Piper was speechless. "What?" she asked. "No!" she said in denial when she realized what they meant. "We're not like that! We're just really good friends."

A momentary pause when the fan-girls tried to process what Piper had said. Their smiles still hung eerily on their faces. "So when are you going to hook up with him?"

Piper sighed and shook her head, knowing she wasn't going to get through to these strange beings. Meanwhile, Finn was feeling slightly offended that the girls were paying no attention to him.

"Hey!" Finn tapped one of the girls on the shoulder. "How about me?" he asked the fan-girl. "Am I sexy?" Finn smiled and flexed his muscles.

The fan-girl stared blankly at him for a moment. Then, "Are you going to hook up with Aerrow?"

Finn froze. His eye twitched three times in rapid succession. Then he let out a ghastly scream which left no one in doubt that he had been scarred for life. He retreated from the fan-girls as fast as he could and hid behind Junko. Finn was reduced to a quivering ball.

Aerrow was severely annoyed. "We have to find out how to get rid of these… uh…" Aerrow was at a loss. 'Girls' did not seem like the proper way to describe these odd females.

"Aerrow spoke!" One of the fan-girls announced to her coven. "It means he hit on me!"

"Don't be a poser! He was talking to me!"

"No! Me!"

The fan-girls then broke out into a fight, which gave Aerrow precious time to communicate with Piper. "We have to get rid of them!" he said.

"Don't worry," Piper reassured her leader. "I'm going to call Starling and see if she has any ideas."

The fan-girls had stopped fighting and noticed Radarr. "OOOHHHHhhhhooooOOOOHHH!" the fan-girls cooed. "Lookit the cute paw-pee!!" Then lunged onto Radarr and started to fuss over him and treat him like a lost puppy. Radarr desperately made a bid for freedom, but no one was brave enough to come to his rescue.

"Maybe Starling should come here," Aerrow said to Piper. "Something tells me this is going to be hard."

One of the fan-girls looked up. "Aerrow talked to Piper!" she announced to her sisters. "It means they love each other!!"

The Storm Hawks rolled their eyes.

***

Two hours later Starling turned up. The Storm Hawks were waiting for her in the hanger. Aerrow was still in his bubble, and the fan-girls were drawn to it like moths to a light. As Starling landed, the fan-girls were the first thing she noticed. "My goodness!" she exclaimed. "You weren't exaggerating when you said this was an emergency."

At the sound of her voice, the fan-girls whipped their heads around to face Starling. They all glared at her with the deepest loathing. Their hateful eyes scorched Starling with the fires of hell. Without making a sound, they lifted Aerrow's bubble and carried him away from Starling. Aerrow's protests were muffled by the sound of the slamming door.

"Oh my…" Starling said, rather embarrassed. Piper nodded sadly. "Don't fret." Starling said, turning to face Piper. "I have a plan."

***

The Condor was hovering over Cyclonia. Everyone now stood on the bridge – except Starling who had been shunned by the fan-girls – and were looking at the tower (except the fan-girls, who of course were looking at Aerrow).

Stork tapped one of the girls on the shoulder. She turned around and Stork handed her a pair of x-ray goggles of his own invention. "Look at the tower," Stork told her.

The fan-girl sighed, clearly not wanting to look at anything besides Aerrow, but looked in order to fulfill her curiosity. She scanned the tower, and then shrieked.

"GIRLS!!!" she addressed the fan-girls. "The Dark Ace is in there!!!" The other fan-girls shrieked and using powers only known to the fan-girl kind, they disappeared off the Condor and re-appeared inside the tower.

Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace were completely taken off guard.

"Who are you?!" Master Cyclonis demanded, but the fan-girls merely ran past her and flocked to the Dark Ace.

"DARKY!!" they all sang in sickly sweet voices.

"What did you call me?!?" The Dark Ace yelled, already outraged.

Some of the fan-girls had moved to Master Cyclonis. "Worship the Dark Ace with us, M.C.!" they all pleaded.

"What?" responded Cyclonis. "He worships me! Not vice-versa!" But the fan-girls did not listen. They had turned their attention to the Dark Ace.

"When are you going to hook up with Master Cyclonis, Darky?" they all asked him.

"What?!" yelled the Dark Ace. "I'm not a pe-" But before he could finish, other fan-girls approached him.

"When are you going to hook up with Aerrow, Dark Ace?"

The Dark Ace twitched as he processed what they meant. "WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

The fan-girls smiled evilly and whipped out their laptops. They then showed the Dark Ace pictures they drew of him and Aerrow which were posted on a number of art sites.

Silence. Then…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Dark Ace's scream could be heard all the way to the Condor, which was now far away from Cyclonia and the fan-girls. The Storm Hawks and Starling laughed as they heard the Dark Ace's scream, knowing that they were free from the curse of the fan-girls forever.

If only…

END


End file.
